


Questions

by Bloodyblackredrose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyblackredrose/pseuds/Bloodyblackredrose
Summary: just things I need answers to about this site please if you have questions tell me and I'll add em on here so other people can answer us
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Questions

1\. Ok I've seen some works or even authors with a lock signal next to their name. I click on it and I can still read what it is. Why is the lock sign there?

2\. Is there any way to send messages to the author without having to post it as a comment? If there is please tell me how. (Or is that just a pc thing cuz im usu on my phone)

3\. Is there any way I can save a draft without posting it or again is that just a pc thing? I have a lot of ideas for stories but they're like a paragraph long type of thing and I don't want to post just that you know.

4\. How the hell do you change font on your phone because I can't find the button for that

5\. I've seen pics being posted on some works. How? Can gif's be posted too? Or videos?

6\. Why do some of the links posted not work? I'd that a me problem or just the outside site problem?

That's it for now please help if you can thank you I appreciate it


End file.
